


Another Vision

by HandleAllOfThisAesthetic



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band), Repugnant (Band), Subvision (Sweden Band)
Genre: After concert, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, You Know You WANT To, just read it, just tobias being a cinnamon roll, metal, relationship, romantic, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandleAllOfThisAesthetic/pseuds/HandleAllOfThisAesthetic
Summary: After another one of his brutal shows with Repugnant, Tobias finds himself in need of a good cuddle. And Martin is nothing but happy to help.





	Another Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluff we all need in our lives and I am happy to provide it to you.

Sweat and blood were dripping down Tobias’ face as he stumbled backstage. Well, fake blood. He propped his guitar on one of the amp cases scattered behind the stage as he removed his wrist warmers before wiping the sweat from his forehead, further smearing the fake blood and white paint across his face.

A wince left his lips as a dull pain erupted from his wrist at the contact with his face. He lowered his hand and stretched his fingers in front of him, checking just how bad the damage to his hand was. Sure, being the singer and guitar player for Repugnant was great and all, but the extensive headaches and the tool it took on his body weren’t some of the perks of it.

Despite the pain flaring from his wrist, one corner of his mouth lifted as he half smiled at his own hand.

The thing about Repugnant was that it allowed him to go as hard as he wanted to. To get out all of his frustrations and pent up anger right there on stage in front of the audience. And sometimes even on the audience. He could count on one hand how many times he decked some guy in the front row right in the teeth for looking at him the wrong way or yelling ‘sissy’ or ‘faggot’ at him. And to be honest, it felt damn good.

Between growling out the lyrics, almost tearing the skin off the palm of his hand from the speed and the intensity with which he was abusing his guitar and being shoved every couple of seconds by his band mates who were going as hard as he was, he found the whole experience very liberating. But as he stumbled down the stairs, still coming down from his high and his ears still getting accustomed to the relative silence of being off-stage, he knew what he needed now more than anything. A good cuddle. And he knew exactly where to get it from.

He proceeded to walk down the halls backstage until he reached the dressing room and he noticed that the door was already cracked open. He smiled to himself as he pushed it open.

“Well, took you long enough.” Martin spoke with amusement in his voice. Tobias smiled at the man comfortably laying down on the couch, smirking back at him.

”I was way in the back and still made it here before you.”

Martin had never given up an opportunity to playfully tease the singer and Tobias wasn’t sure he minded that at all.

The shorter man chuckled as he made his way towards the other. For a second he thought about how grotesque he must look with the fake blood and white paint smeared on his face and neck while smiling, but the sight didn’t seem to bother the other at all. He chuckled again at the thought and sat down with a sigh next to Martin who scooped over to make some room for him.

“Well excuse me for trying to wrap up the show properly. Seems like you didn’t stick around for the encore.” Tobias said light heartedly, still smiling down at the man laying next to him. Martin chuckled at the other’s remarks and looked up into his eyes “Yes, I did.”

He placed his hand on top of Tobias’ and softly rubbed his fingers against his wrist while still keeping his gaze on the other male.

“You were amazing.”

No matter how many times Martin said that to him, Tobias couldn’t help the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks. He thanked whatever deity was out there that his face was covered in all kinds of messes that hid the redness beneath them. The smaller man broke eye contact and looked at his feet as he chuckled awkwardly, but not moving his hand from the other’s gentle hold.

“I guess… I mean the intro started too soon and I fucked up some of the chorus of ‘Mutilated Remains’, but it went all right I guess.”Tobias confessed slightly remorseful, his smile dimming.

“Hey.”The taller man sat up and took the other’s hands in his, lowering his head to look him in the eyes.”Stop thinking like that. I promise you, the show was insane and the audience loved it.”

Tobias’ eyes peered up to the other, feeling his heart melt at the kind words that he so rarely heard from anybody else but the man holding his hands right then, comforting him. A small smile crept on his face as he gazed at the other’s soft expression.

“And you can trust me on that. I’m a professional.” Martin placed a hand on his chest and smirked at the other, wiggling his eyebrows. That actually earned a laugh from the other.

Martin took in the sight of Tobias smiling. Even under all the mess covering his face, he still managed to look stunning. As he noticed that the other wasn’t tense anymore, still laughing at his shenanigans, he couldn’t help but think back at the Tobias on stage, screaming his lungs out about death and corpses and a deep menacing frown twisting his features that were already covered in fake blood. He also sometimes witnessed Tobias punching people that were mocking him or belittling him from the audience and he actually wondered how so much rage could fit in this tiny man standing before him, smiling at his antics.

But what he knew for a fact was that he absolutely loved the smiles he showed only to him. He had the chance to see the real Tobias, after all the anger and frustrations were stripped away. The Tobias whose pink tinged cheeks were visible even under all that heavy paint. The Tobias who would look up at him with big puppy eyes and then shyly shift his gaze when he said nice things to him, even thought there was no doubt they were real. The Tobias who would try to stifle down a smile whenever he made even the worst joke or compliment him on anything.

Tobias was starting to feel the heat in his cheeks spread to the rest of his face as he looked away from the man trying to make him feel better, a small smile still gracing his lips. The smaller man sat up and made his way to the sink, letting the water run down his hands before splashing some on his face, rubbing away at the smeared paint. The cool water felt good against his burning cheeks, but he couldn’t help but worry about his last line of defense against Martin’s gaze being gone. Now he would be able not only to see how red he really was, but also to read him like an open book due to the fact that Tobias wasn’t that good at hiding his emotions to begin with.

Meanwhile, Martin stood up and snuck up behind the other, waiting right behind him to finish cleaning his face. But he couldn’t help it.

With his head still in the sink, the singer shuddered as a warm hand suddenly crept up on him from behind and hugged him closely. He turned the facet off and leaned into the touch as he grabbed a towel and rubbed his face clean. He raised his gaze to the mirror and could see Martin smiling down at him, a soft expression gracing his features. Tobias couldn’t help but smile as well.

It wasn’t like Martin hadn’t seen the other’s face without being hidden by all the fake blood and paint before, but he couldn’t help but marvel every time at the difference. Blue eyes stared up at him in the mirror, a shy smile making its way on the others face and the pink tinged cheeks of the singer being even more prominent against his natural skin. Seeing Tobias take off his ‘corpse paint’ always made him realize just how soft and docile he really was.

And Martin knew from experience that after every show Tobias loved to be held and treated with warmth and gentle touches. As opposed to his on-stage persona, Tobias was quite the helpless romantic and Martin didn’t mind that one bit.

The smaller man turned around in his embrace and wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head against his chest and listening to the heartbeat beneath. Martin tightened his arms around the singer’s slim waist, resting his cheek on the head propped against his chest. They stood like that for a couple of moments, just taking in each other’s warmth with closed eyes, finding that there was no real need for small talk in intimate moments like this.

They didn’t know whether they stood like that for a couple of minutes or hours, but Tobias was beginning to feel the aftershocks of the show, his knees almost giving out from under him as tired eyes opened up to look at the one holding him. Martin was already gazing down at him with such affection and care that Tobias forgot how to breathe for a second. He swallowed before opening his mouth, sheepishly pointing at the couch.

“D-Do you mind if we…”

Martin tore his gaze from the smaller man’s tired heavy lidded eyes to look at the couch and back at him as he nodded, softly caressing the other’s tangled hair as he smiled understandingly at him.

They both walked towards the couch, Tobias almost stumbling on his way there, but being caught by a strong arm that helped him regain his balance. Tobias chuckled awkwardly at his mishap and continued walking as a worried Martin looked down at him. The taller man knew how much a live show could take out of a person. Hell, he had a band of his own, he knew how wrecked he could end up afterwards, but he couldn’t even imagine how much worse Tobias was having it after witnessing everything that went down on that stage. He really put everything he had in his music. And Martin respected and admired that.

Martin laid down on the couch and slowly pulled the other man on top of him. Tobias welcomed the gesture and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, resting his head on the other’s chest and intertwining their legs as he made himself comfortable. Martin fondly looked down at the other as his hands softly caressed his head. Tobias let out a small sound of contentment as Martin continued gently comforting him. While the smaller man was relishing in the warm embrace and gentle touches of the other, he slightly opened his eyes to gaze up at the man holding him.

“Thank you.” He whispered softly against the other’s neck.

Martin’s eyes widened for a second before letting out an amused chuckle and dropping the hand caressing the other’s head to his face, slightly lifting it to meet his gaze.

“You don’t have to thank me for this.” He said as he fondly looked down at the man in his arms.

Tobias smiled tiredly at his words. Martin slightly lowered his head and pressed a quick kiss on the other’s forehead. Tobias smiled as he felt the other’s lips leave another kiss on his cheek. Martin could see his cheeks start turning pink again and he found it incredibly endearing. He felt a surge of satisfaction inside as he relished in the thought that only he could see Tobias like this. Only he could make Tobias feel like this. And Tobias only allowed him to see him like this.

He lifted the other’s chin one more time and looked deep into blue eyes. Tobias smiled as he looked up at Martin and too tired to succumb to his inhibitions, closed his eyes and locked their lips together. Martin’s eyes widened for a second, not expecting Tobias to be the one to initiate contact so boldly, before closing his eyes as well and smiling into the kiss, tasting the softness of the smaller man’s lips. Tobias let out a soft hum, feeling himself melt into the other’s arms.

The kiss lasted just a couple of seconds, but left both of them breathless. As their lips parted, Tobias looked into Martin’s eyes one last time before tiredly dropping his head on his chest and closing his eyes. Martin smiled to himself as he felt the other snuggle even closer and tighten his grip around him even more.

“Now that I know how hard singing about Satan and death is, I think I’ll stick to the classics.” Martin said with a sigh and a smile.

Tobias gave out a soft chuckle, just above a whisper.

“It’s not as hard if I have you here with me.” He confessed with a smile.

Martin hummed with content as he lifted his hand once more to the other’s head, gently caressing black tangled strands. He thought for a second before speaking out with an amused grin on his face.

“Maybe we should form a band.”

Tobias chuckled.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and don't forget that comments and reviews are always much appreciated.
> 
> I might start writing a smuttier part two to this, when things start to heat up if y'all liked it so far. Please let me know.


End file.
